


Bound

by Born Waterbender (Crimsonx)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Kristanna, Kristoff Loves Anna (Disney), Light BDSM, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonx/pseuds/Born%20Waterbender
Summary: Kristanna."That's okay, I prefer you in leather anyway."
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bound

“That’s okay, I prefer you in leather anyway.”

Anna ruffled her fiancé’s hair and gave him a sly wink as she walked away, leaving him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks- but not because of the autumn cold. Kristoff then clutched the back of his neck, hoping that nobody around understood the innuendo that would surely land the new Queen in trouble later that night.

Today was an important day for Arendelle, a statue unveiling to signify the bond between the Northuldrens and the Arendellians. But just because it was an important day, doesn’t mean Kristoff couldn’t have a little fun, right? As the ceremony began, the civilians were ushered into the castle doors, filling the large ballroom. The gentle giant weaved in and out of the crowd, already knowing exactly where Anna would be. As he walked up to the dessert table, he snaked his arms around his fiancée’s waist, who was eagerly shoving chocolate truffles in her face. As Kristoff pulled her close to him, Anna turned her head to acknowledge his presence, beginning to greet him with a mouthful of fancy dessert. As she turned, Kristoff’s lips brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to talk with your mouth full, Anna,” The blond spoke, a devilish grin spreading across his cheeks. He turned her a bit to face him and placed a thumb under her chin to meet his gaze. Anna quickly swallowed what was remaining of the dessert, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. As she went to apologize, Kristoff brought his lips close to hers, his tongue flicking at the leftover chocolate that was in the corner of her mouth.

Anna’s eyes went wide at the action and stared into her fiancé’s eyes. “Kristoff...?” She questioned, looking into his honey colored eyes. Only, there was a glint of darkness in them this time- something that was only reserved for those late nights when they snuck into each other’s rooms. A smirk now tugged at the corner of his lips, his eyes trailing up and down his soon-to-be wife.

“Two can play at that game.”

With those words, Anna felt butterflies rush to her stomach. She quickly realized that his behavior stemmed from her comment earlier. She didn’t think that her remark would have sparked this in him, but she was damned sure that she liked it. Realizing this was a challenge, a smug grin crept across her face. _Oh, so it’s gonna be like that._

“May the best one win, Ice Man,” Anna whispered, her lips brushing against Kristoff’s. After quickly placing a peck upon his lips, the Queen stepped back, not allowing him time to deepen the kiss.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” She began, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “I must go attend to the rest of the party.” Anna caught his eyes once more before she was whisked away by someone who wanted to dance with her. 

Kristoff bit his lip and ran a hand through his gelled-back hair, exhaling deeply as he watched his fiancée leave. His eyes followed her as she moved surprisingly gracefully between dance partners. He couldn’t help but admire her and how well her dress complimented her gorgeous blue eyes and how the emerald made her freckles pop- freckles he knew that spanned her entire body…

Kristoff then quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts, knowing full well if he kept thinking like that he would have to go jump in the freezing water of the fjord. He decided he would go and get a drink to hopefully get his head out of the gutter. He tracked down one of the castle servants and swooped a flute of gold colored liquid from one of the trays. Quickly drinking it, Kristoff set the empty glass down on one of tables, enjoying the sweetness as it left his tongue. _Reminds me of…_ His mind began to wander back to the woman he loved before he mentally cursed himself. He wanted her, bad. The former mountain man grabbed another drink before making eye contact with Anna from across the room and licking his lips.

Anna practically felt her knees buckle with the look that Kristoff was giving her. As she finished the dance with one of her guests, she excused herself to get a drink. Her fiancé wouldn’t take her eyes off her, and he reminded Anna of a hunter looking for his prey.

Anna bit her lip after she took a sip of the bubbly drink that was now in her hand. She couldn’t take his looks anymore; he was going to drive her insane. The Queen glided over to Kristoff, a mischievous smile on her face. “Care to dance?” She asked. Kristoff nodded, as a smirk appeared on his face. “Thought you’d be tired by now,” He began, placing a hand on her hip as they made their way onto the crowded dance floor. “Oh, come on Kristoff, you know it takes more than that to tire me out,” Anna said with a wink.

The man chuckled as he pulled his fiancée flush against his chest, his hand resting on the small of her back. “Then I guess you’ll be exhausted in a couple hours,” He huskily spoke in her ear, nibbling at the bottom. Anna suppressed a whimper as she felt his warm breath on her neck and held onto his arm tightly. “Is that so?” The Queen asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she felt Kristoff pull her closer to him.

“Do you not agree?” Kristoff asked, his honey eyes glinting with mischievousness. Anna shook her head no as she laughed. “If you can even last that long,” She muttered, using her nails to trail down her fiancé’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his trousers. 

As the dance was over, Kristoff felt his face heat up as he pressed a kiss to her hand, getting down on one knee to do so. Anna beamed down at him and then got an idea. She quickly scanned the busy room, the party goers merry and drunk, enjoying themselves to the fullest. Surely, they wouldn’t miss the Queen for a few minutes, right? Let alone notice she was gone?

She nodded to herself as she make up her mind, and quickly dragged Kristoff out of the ballroom- something he clearly was not anticipating as he almost tripped over his own two feet. “Anna..?” He began to question but was silenced as the Queen pressed her lips forcefully to his, pushing him against the wall.

It was her turn now.

She quickly found the doorknob she was searching the wall for and pushed him inside the small dark room, shutting the door behind them. Kristoff broke the kiss as the two were shrouded in darkness. “Anna, where are we?” He questioned, until his Queen sharply told him to shush. As his eyes began to adjust, he realized they were in a broom closet. _Hopefully nobody spills anything_. 

“Jeez, okay Feisty-pants…” Kristoff started, a smirk now occupying his lips, “But you’ll just have to shut me up.” To his surprise, Anna happily obliged. She quickly threw a hand over his mouth and went to work on his neck, leaving trails of kisses up and down the exposed flesh. His hands instinctively found her hips and pulled her close, a muffled moan escaping from his lips due to her actions. Anna’s other hand had found its way down to his belt, quickly discarding it- but suddenly she paused. Kristoff looked at his fiancée with visible confusion, and Anna had a devilish glint in her eye- and although he could barely see it, he was sure it was there. She then released her hand from his mouth and came close to his ear. “You’re gonna have a rough rest of your night, Bjorgman.” Anna then took a step back.

Kristoff furrowed his brow and bit his lip. “So, you’re just going to tease me like that?” He asked, his eyes trying to scan the dark room. The man then put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. “You’re lucky there’s no rope in here, otherwise I’d just tie you up and make you take that back.” As those words came out of his mouth, it was then that Anna got an idea. “We’ll see about that,” She spoke, running her nails over his inner thigh, sending shivers down his spine. Anna then closed the distance between them, slipping her tongue across his bottom lip before backing away with a smirk. Without giving him a second to react, she flitted out of the room and headed back into the dying party.

The blond let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. At this rate, he didn’t know if he would be able to keep his hands off of his fiancée for the rest of the night. He then quickly put his belt back on and smoothed out his shirt, hoping he looked presentable as he stepped out of the small room. One of the servants shot him a questioning look as they walked by, watching him exit the closet. Kristoff flashed an awkward smile.

“Just making sure all the brooms were accounted for.”

After the servant walked by, Kristoff smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. “C’mon Kristoff,” he muttered to himself, “Making sure all the brooms were there? Couldn’t come up with anything better?” The tall blond let out a sigh as he realized just how awkward he seemed, heading back into the party.

The last hour seemed to drag on and as people started to clear out, Anna was rushing back and forth saying goodbye to her guests. As the servants tended to those who were too drunk to go home, Anna strode across the almost empty ballroom to her fiancé, who was just finishing a piece of her favorite dark chocolate cake. She sat down next to him, looking at him with lustful eyes.

“Oh, hello love,” Kristoff smirked, “Would you like some?” He had a piece of the dark chocolate cake on the fork already and waved it in front of her mouth. As Anna nodded, Kristoff placed his index finger under her chin and his thumb on her plump bottom lip, causing her mouth to open. The Queen then took the fork into her mouth, making eye contact with her fiancé as she did so. Placing the now clean fork on the plate, she gave him a wink and licked her lips. Kristoff watched her intently, feeling his mind begin to wander again and absentmindedly wetting his own lips with anticipation.

“Can we go now?”

The Queen was now pressed against her bedroom door, Kristoff’s lips on her own, one of his hands trying to find the doorknob and the other on the side of her head. They were lucky none of the servants were upstairs yet, otherwise they would be in for a show. Kristoff found the handle, and within an instant the two were inside, pieces of clothing littering the floor. When the gentle giant pushed the two onto the bed, she broke the kiss.

“Close your eyes,” Anna told him.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it,” She ordered.

Kristoff did what he was told with a goofy smile on his face, unsure of why Anna was asking him to close his eyes. The girl then got off the bed for a moment, double checking the door was locked and going to her window. “Keep them closed Kristoff,” She warned, shooting a glance back at her fiancé to make sure he was listening.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Feisty-pants.”

A few minutes passed and Kristoff felt her warmth as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waist.

“Do you trust me?” Anna suddenly asked. “Of course I do,” The blond responded, keeping his eyes closed. In an instant, he felt both of his wrists get tied to the headboard and his eyes snapped open.

“Ha-ha very funny Anna, but you know how easy I can get out of-” Kristoff began, trying and failing to fight against the rope to break free. His brow furrowed with confusion as he looked up at his fiancée, who now was inches from his face.

“You won’t be getting out of that anytime soon,” She cooed, the devilish look in her eyes making a second appearance for the evening.

Still confused, Kristoff continued to try and free his bound hands from their ties. Seeing him struggle, Anna couldn’t help but laugh, which sent shivers down Kristoff’s spine. “How?” He questioned.

“I used to have to tie my horse up in the stables so he wouldn’t run away,” Anna began, running her hands down his chest, her nails dragging against his skin. “So there’s no way you’re getting out. Although, you gave me this idea tonight.” The Queen then made quick work of her chemise, tossing it onto the chair that sat to the side of the bed.

“Fuck Anna, this is so not fair.” He grumbled, trying to break free again. “I want to _touch_ you.”

Anna wiggled her finger in his face and giggled. She then leaned forward to kiss his neck, pressing her bare chest against his and feeling his arousal poke her inner thigh- earning a groan out of her mountain man. Scooting back as she left her trail of nibbles and kisses, she continued further down, to his chest, then stomach, then right at the top of his underwear. Her hand slipped into the fabric and ghosted her touch over his length, a smirk tugging at her lips. Kristoff threw his head back in agony as another moan escaped his lips. This was absolute torture for him.

“Anna…”

“Yes?” She asked, tugging the underwear off now, continuing her light touches.

Kristoff wanted more. He brought his hips to her with every touch, wanting more than her feathered touches. “I want you,” He said in between breaths.

Anna licked her lips. She wanted him too, oh so badly. But for once, she was going to have to be patient and finish what she started. The ginger decided she would only give him partially what he wanted, and lowered her lips onto him, her tongue swirling over his tip, looking into his eyes as she did so.

Moaning, he fought against the silk ties once more, his wrists beginning to sting. All he wanted to do was touch her beautiful freckled body and take in every inch of her like he always did. Why was she teasing him like this? He didn’t have much time to think about it as she took all of him into her mouth, but as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

“Anna… _please.”_ Kristoff now begged, looking his fiancée dead in the eyes.

“I’m not done with you yet Kristoff.” She stated matter-of-factly and held herself over him, slowly grinding herself against him, moaning as she did so. He let another moan escape before he bit down hard on his lip and sent his nails digging into his palm. After a few more minutes of exasperated moaning and begging, Anna finally caved in. After all, she wasn’t just teasing _him_ with her actions.

She gently guided him inside of her and slid down, taking his entire length before she had to stop a moment to adjust herself. No matter how many times they did this, Anna would always need a second due to his size. She always joked he could tear her in half, but Kristoff never found it funny. Anna caught a glimpse of her fiancés eyes rolling back as he let out one of those delicious moans she came to love so much. The Queen moved slow at first, biting her lip to control her moans, but Kristoff seemed to have other plans as he bucked his hips to her, a smirk now on his lips. A few more seconds went by and Anna had picked up her pace, her hands pressing against his chest to use as leverage, coming down with more force each time. She felt the tingle in her body begin to grow more and more each time she did so. Their collective moans filled the empty room- well, Anna’s more like screams- and it drove Kristoff mad. He could feel Anna’s legs tightening around his waist and heard her breath hitching- he knew she was close. “C’mon baby,” Kristoff urged, making eye contact with his beautiful ginger goddess.

As Anna felt that familiar pressure grow in her stomach, she cried out her lover’s name as she arched her back; her nails scratching desperately down his chest as she rode out her climax. Kristoff found that he couldn’t help himself and couldn’t think straight- especially not with Anna trembling on top of him. He found himself tugging and tugging at the restraints and his wrists began to burn. He would regret this later, but not now. Not when he was so close, so desperately close-

“Anna, I-“ Kristoff began, losing his ability to speak as he let out a loud grunt and felt himself pulse inside of her heat, his eyes slightly rolling back into his head.

As the colors danced behind his eyes, Kristoff felt the ropes loosen around his wrists. As he caught his breath and opened his honey eyes, he slid his wrists out and rubbed them gently. He ran a hand through his blond locks before resting his other hand on Anna’s cheek, who was still on top of him, looking down with that love-drunk expression he was so familiar with. Kristoff couldn’t help but smile when she leaned forward and snuggled against his chest.

“Hey,” She giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey yourself,” Kristoff retorted, tangling his hand through her ginger locks and wrapping an arm around her.

The couple separated after a few moments to cleaned up the mess they had made, but they came back together like a perfect puzzle when Kristoff pulled her close to his chest. He held one of her hands in his own and ran small circles across her knuckles, burying his face in her messy hair.

Anna couldn’t help but smile at how gentle he was with her, and placed kisses on his collarbones. “I love you Kristoff,” She spoke then, with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.

“I love you too.” He gave her a gentle squeeze and somehow pulled her even closer.

“I hoped you liked that, heavens know I did,” Anna mumbled into his chest. “Oh I did, even though it was cruel and unusual punishment,” He joked, “But it’s okay…” He trailed off.

Kristoff grinned against her head and held her close. When Anna began to yawn, he was able to catch her off guard and with one fowl swoop, he flipped the pair over so Anna was on her back.

He made quick work of the rope that was sitting on the pillows still and tied her hands, the dark hungry look in his eyes returning. A smile broke across his face although his eyes read lust. Anna felt her heart flutter and stomach drop at his words.

“Because now it’s your turn.”


End file.
